mcninjafandomcom-20200214-history
King Radical
President King Radical (Formerly''' Sir Sicknasty of Spades', born 'Charles "Chuck" Goodrich') was the former king of a magical alternate reality known as Radical Land and President of the United States of America. He has served as the comic's main antagonist since the change to color and the beginning of the King Radical Story arc. Backstory When the previous King Radical died. Sir Sicknasty of Spades, Ron Wizard, Dame Dudical and Sir Hellacious of Hearts (it is unclear if Sparklelord was Sir Hellacious of Hearts, if Hellacious of Hearts ''is the former King Radical or if he died trying to protect the king) met in a tower to see who was the next most Radical one in the land and thus the next ruler. Sir Sicknasty was chosen and thus anointed as King Radical. An angry Sparkledancer (Sparklelord's previous name) declared he should be the ruler and brazenly said he would kill the new King like he did the old one. This was the start of the great war that resulted in King Radical leaving his radical home. He found his way to what would become Cumberland in 1354, via the time tunnels. He later founded the Inocktek and introduced many things from Radical Land into human society. This included tennis, basketball and skateboards. However, much to his disappointment, the Inocktek became obsessed with an inferior version of tennis that was less radical than it was from the Radical Land. King Radical realized that his own memories of his home were fading. Thinking the Inocktek would just need time to advance, he inscribed everything he could remember into a book and had the ghost powered tennis machine in an Inocktek temple guard it. He set up a system so the challenger of the robot had to lose and live to access the book while beating the machine would only make it power down for a while, creating a mythos that the robot must be beaten every year to stop the world from ending. He then entered a time portal, and came out an unknown amount of time before the explosion of the Inocktek temple. After the discovery that the Inocktek had died out, Radical formed, or took over, the local mafia, and restarted his attempt to make Earth more Radical - this time through Cumberland. After McNinja and Goodrich go missing, Radical is faced with a series of issues stemming from McNinja's other enemies and Archibald, King of the Hobos, taking over as mayor of Cumberland and shutting down many of Radical's operations. Radical hires Mitzi McNinja to assassinate Archibald, while taking over McNinja's crime fighting, even stopping McBonald from bringing back the McNinja fart burger. However, he is eventually seduced into allowing a former foe of McNinja's known as Dr. McLuchador (who is totally not McNinja in disguise) into his service. Radical's ultimate plan was to create enough 'Radical' in Cumberland that the portal tunnels underneath Cumberland would use it as energy and allow things to pass through from the Radical Land. The inhabitants of the land would appear by replacing the least radical people in the city, namely, the criminals of the town. The worse the person was the more radical the replacement would be. This included Derek (the worst person you'll ever meet) being replaced by Ron Wizard, the second most radical person in the Radical Land. After being foiled by McNinja again, he disappeared for a time and was believed to have become one of McNinja's many enemies waiting to kill him. However, he conspired with Vice President Ted Wilchuck to eliminate President Maria Funkhouser, disguising himself as a regular Chuck Goodrich time traveler and appearing just in time to "save" the president. Taking on the Prime Goodrich's identity, he became the well-loved mayor of Cumberland up until Wilchuck's exile to space, upon which he was named Vice President. When Funkhouser disappeared into the Negazone, Radical shedded his disguise, becoming acting President of the United States of America. His first actions included imprisoning Dr. McNinja in a cell beneath the seas in the vicinity of Best Antarctica, have his new Vice President, Ron Wizard, destroy all weapons of mass destruction and destroy Congress when he is brought before it. He proceeded to build a star portal to bring more of his Radical people to the world. Unfortunately for him, McNinja decided to get help from Sparklelord, freeing him from his prison and exchanging his first name, Patrick, for assistance. Radical's plan was ruined and Ron Wizard was killed, leaving him with a bitter taste for revenge. He recruited several of McNinja's old foes: Frans Rayner, Donald McBonald, Dracula and Old McNinja, all whom had similarly been ruined by Dr. McNinja and were out for blood. Dracula had his ghost wizards rebuild the White House into a pyramid, and Radical made Rayner his Vice President. Sometime afterwards, he kidnapped Pope Francis and stored him in the top levels of the new White House. Dr. McNinja arrived with his family shortly afterwards and infiltrated the building, only for it to be revealed as a trap laid by Radical. He and his family made their way towards the top, splitting up when Gordito is captured and transformed into a vampire by Dracula. Patrick and Old re-conciliated along the way, but they wrre lured into a trap when their parents went along with Rayner and Dracula to save Gordito. After the two had fought several of his men, Radical finally showed up personally, clad in his old red-and-gold outfit atop the Birdosaurus. He killed Old by piercing his back with a chainsaw and proceeded to kill the Birdosaurus - just in case Dr. McNinja hoped to kill it himself. The two fought, Radical eventually taking out one of the machines he had stored in it. However, once his contraption ran out of fuel he descended to fight McNinja head-to-head with his sword. McNinja then assaulted him by grabbing Dracula - who was hidden nearby - by the legs and smashing him into Radical, resulting in him being bitten and transformed into a vampire. Radical finally met his end when McNinja used his vampire slaying skills he had learned while in grad school to grab Pope Francis and throw him at the newly-created vampire, resulting a fiery explosion upon contact with His Holiness. Personality Radical initially seemed mostly interested in doing good for Cumberland. His activities often benefited its economy and beautified the city with the added side effect of being completely radical. In fact, his main goal seems to be making Cumberland the most radical place on Earth, the closest thing to the Radical Land he could muster. Radical's only genuine fear is a unicorn by the name of Sparklelord, who became a motorbike when he entered McNinja's universe. This was because McNinja's universe could not contain the magnificence of Sparklelord's true form and had to conform to the closest, most radical thing in existence. The unicorn attempted to destroy Radical by manipulating McNinja as a pawn and driving him mad with the power it granted him. Despite his terror, Radical managed to defeat Sparkle Lord by convincing McNinja into it was an evil dictator. McNinja threw Sparkle Lord into a portal and trapped it into an infinite time loop where it remains trapped for eternity. Whether Radical was being truthful or not about Sparklelord is currently unknown. On at least two occasions Radical has admitted he has more sinister plans. This is made even more ominious by the fact that he frequently threatens and investigates the activities of the time traveling Chuck Goodrich on the principle that he might have came back in time to stop him. Radical has a very honourable idea of what is and is not 'Radical'. Instead of considering just boring and average people to be considered 'totally lame', Radical finds crime and racism to be totally lame. He hates all of the negative aspects of society and works to remove them as they are totally bogus. The most recent arc revealed that King Radical hid himself as Mayor Chuck Goodrich. Through manipulating McNinja and the President of the United States, King Radical is now President of the United States Radical and the sole law of the land. Relationships Dr. McNinja Radical became enemies with the titular Dr. McNinja during Radical's manipulation of a local supermarket chain owner with the ability to transform into the gigantic super strong nigh invulnerable purple ogre named Martin Monster. Mostly because Radical's henchmen blew up McNinja's office for refusing treatment of one of their numbers. McNinja is driven to take down Radical's illegal operations, even though he knows that they are helping Cumberland's infrastructure. King Radical, however, seems to be tolerant of Dr. McNinja when he is not attempting to take down his operations and, after Dr. McNinja's disappearance, he said he was "the only radical thing about this place." His Men King Radical considers his men as tools for his goals and nothing more. Being the worst of the worst criminal scum, Radical finds them to be the lamest people he knows, which is why he surrounds himself with them.When the Radical Land comes to Cumberland they will be the first to be replaced by his Radical subjects. However, being in the presence of King Radical has yielded an unexpected side effect. By helping King Radical things like beautifying Cumberland, helping the town in all sorts of charitable ways, as well as doing Radical stuff like fighting Dr McNinja and ogres,Cumberland became that much more 'Radical' and thus the citizens and the town did not get immediately replaced with people from the Radical Land (such as Derek). Thus the portal required something even more Radical before before things would start changing. This culminated in a giant mech fight between King Radical and the President of the United States. Cumberland While initially appearing benevolent towards the people of the city and setting himself up as a humanitarian, King Radical doesn't care about anyone or anything that isn't 'Totally Radical'. However, one could argue that King Radical is generally benevolent as he dedicates himself to making that which is not amazing into radical things. Of course, this isn't always to the benefit of the recipient of his attention, as seen in the case of Sparklelord Category:Characters Category:Cumberland Mafia Category:Radical Folk Category:Antagonist